


Ripple and Swirl

by Sio_99



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Drabbles and Ficlets, Eventual Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Made up Mandalorian Myths, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Mandalorian Language, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), description of panic attack, written for my own enjoyment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sio_99/pseuds/Sio_99
Summary: I'm putting all the random drabbles and one-shots Star Wars fanfiction that my brain comes up in one spot. (Here being that spot.) Obi-wan will be a feature in most if not all of these. I will update tags as needed. Please read author's note!Chapter 1: Obi-wan's New MasterSummary: When Master Jinn abandons Obi-wan who will be his new Master?Chapter 2,3: Soul in the Metal (Runi o'r te Beskar)Summary: Obi-wan learns some well kept secrets in the Mandalorian desert. (Will be multi-chapter ficlet)Chapter 4: BalanceSummary: Obi-wan waxes philosophical about the prophecy of “A Chosen One” and what it could mean.Chapter 5: Save Our Souls - Chapter 2 Answering the Call (alternate ending)Summary: When a mayday call came in from the Republic side of no man’s land, Jango had been set to ignore it, until the caller mention the ad on board.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 176





	1. Obi-wan's New Master

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll admit I’ve been on a Star Wars fanfiction kick, there are a lot of absolutely awesome authors in this fandom! I am NOT one of them lol. I do however have many ideas bubbling away in my brain. Some will likely stay drabbles or one-shots, while others may get a few chapters. So I have decided to put all my drabbles/ficlets in one spot. 
> 
> As I have said in my author’s note in “Yaim’ol be te Mythosaur” I am not overly knowledgeable about the canon or all the fanon. I have watched the prequels and original trilogy, Rogue One and 2 of the sequels. I have not read any of the books, nor have I seen the Clone Wars movies (I don’t like movies with full immersion CGI). 
> 
> Therefore, suspend your disbelieve! DO NOT tell me that the missions/scenes happened elsewhere and/or differently, or that planets/people are different from what I have described. I DO NOT CARE. Assume this takes place in an alternate dimension/universe if that makes the inconsistencies easier to handle. This is fanfiction people! It’s supposed to be different! 
> 
> Lastly I have written these ficlets for my own enjoyment (and to get them out of my head) but I hope you enjoy them as well!

Chapter Title: Obi-wan’s New Master  
Rating: G  
Word count: 1201  
Summary: When Master Jinn abandons Obi-wan who will be his new master?  
Warnings: Description of a panic attack, abandonment, awkward hurt/comfort (Dooku doesn’t know what he is doing, but he tries), NOT BETA READ! 

~*~*~

Obi-wan sat in his room, it was very different from the room he’d had as Master Jinn’s padawan learner. For one it was bigger, with impressively high ceilings making the room seem lighter even though the colours chosen to decorate the room were darker than typically seen in the temple. The bed was of better quality and the blankets thicker and softer to the touch, not the same sturdy slightly itchy blankets that the Quartermaster provides for initiates and padawans. So much more than just the quality of bed linens had changed for Obi-wan and so quickly too. Obi-wan had thought himself cut off from the Jedi Order, given Master Jinn’s ultimatum to come back with him or stay with the Young and leave the order. How Master Jinn thought that Obi-wan could ignore the calls of the force to assist the Young, Obi-wan did not know. 

Obi-wan had spent 11 months on that war-ravaged planet, he had thought he could be content as long as he could bring peace to those that sought it. Unfortunately, the wounds of war ran deep and continually festered. There would be no peace between the factions unless an outside force made war on them. This had been a painful and costly lesson to learn. 

The young force user had all but given up hope when he felt a strong force presence nearby and spotted the recognizable shape of one of the Order’s transport ships. He had thought for a moment that Master Jinn had changed his mind and had come back to collect him. He had been startled to see the regal form of his former Master’s Master descending the loading ramp. 

In the state he had been in, he must have looked dishevelled and more than half-starved. Emotions had flitted across the normally reserved Master’s face, shock, sadness, anger, resignation, all lasting only a second or two before the familiar Jedi reserve drew across Master Dooku like a shield. It had made Obi-wan feel homesick for the temple. 

“Padawan Obi-wan Kenobi.” Master Dooku greeted, pausing when Obi-wan shook his head.

“I left the Order when I stayed behind, Master Dooku. I am a padawan no more, simply Obi-wan. Master Jinn took my lightsaber back to the temple with him. Could- could you please tell me if Master Tahl is alright?” Obi-wan replied in a rush of air. Master Dooku’s face twitched almost imperceptively, and the air between them seemed to frost over. Obi-wan had been certain that the unspoken anger had been directed at him until Master Dooku spoke again.

“My former Padawan did not and does not have the authority to expel you from the Order, nor did he have the right to take your lightsaber. You, Obi-wan Kenobi are still a padawan of the Jedi Order, though you are currently Masterless.” Master Dooku informed him in a somewhat stern if politically smooth tone. Obi-wan’s eyes widened in shock and his breathing had become erratic. His vision had then greyed around the sides and his neck and shoulders went tight and hot before complete darkness descended on him.

When Obi-wan had come to, his first impressions were of softness and gentle vibrations. In his confused state, it had taken him a while to realize that he was on a ship. A ship most likely in hyperdrive. Obi-wan had forced his eyes open to survey the room and make escape plans. Before he could do more than register gun-metal grey walls, Master Dooku had been at his side helping him to sit up. Obi-wan had been shocked to see an intravenous drip expertly administered in his arm. 

“You are dangerously malnourished and dehydrated Padawan, you also have a low-grade blood infection from a poorly treated wound.” Master Dooku had informed him looking tired and saddened. “We are on our way back to Coruscant. I apologize for not giving you a choice to leave or stay but without medical intervention, you will become most unwell and likely die.” 

Not having a response Obi-wan had simply nodded, accepting these facts and moving on, as if being abandoned on Melida/Daan hadn’t been that be of a deal. Dooku had been diligent in spending time with him, talking to him, feeding him small meals every few hours. The journey to Coruscant both stretched out forever and few by in moments. By the time Obi-wan saw the 5 massive spires of the Temple, he was starting to feel at least a little like his former self. 

~*~

Even though Master Dooku had told him that he was Masterless upon their first meeting, Obi-wan was still shocked not to be handed back into the care of Master Jinn. It would be much later that Obi-wan would learn that Master Jinn had been censured and had his title of Master removed, he had after all only trained one of his padawan’s to knighthood but had then repudiated them, the other had failed his trails for knighthood and Obi-wan had been abandoned on a war torn planet. 

More shocking was the long list of Masters willing to finish his padawan training. Going from having no Master’s willing to accept him as an initiate to having a list of more than 20 had been somewhat upsetting. What was different about him now, other than him being older and better practiced with the Living Force? The council had been kind enough to give him some time to further recover and decide, though they may not have if Master Dooku had not spoken in a biting tone that to expect a snap decision from a barely recovered Obi-wan was the height of stupidity. 

Obi-wan luckily had been self-aware enough to know two things. The first being that he was in no mental space to make such an important decision. The second, mediating on and with the force would not be enough, he needed to see a mind healer. 

While waiting for his decision, the council had given his guardianship to Master Dooku.

~*~*~*~

It really shouldn’t have been a surprise to anyone when Obi-wan picked no one as his new Master. He had a sound argument and many rousing speeches when the topic was brought up by initiates and other padawans. Obi-wan would never again be in the oversight of only one being, no matter how decent that being was. In the end it had been decided between himself and the council that he would go on safer missions with Knights that did not have padawans (Obi-wan thought himself a good training aid for Knights to judge whether they were ready for the responsibility of a full-time padawan) and partner with Masters that had senior padawans for the more ‘intricate’ missions. 

Still, as fiercely as Obi-wan guarded his new independence within the Order, at the end of the day he had come to view his room in Master Dooku’s apartment as home. Master Dooku may not be his Master, indeed he could not be as the Master already had a padawan. A padawan who was not yet ready for her knighthood trials. However Obi-wan could and did think of him as a Mentor, as the one person who had come to save him when everyone else had left him behind forgotten.

End


	2. Soul in the Metal (Runi o'r te Beskar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Obi-wan learns some well kept secrets in the Mandalorian desert.  
> Warnings: Made up Mandalorain myth, will be several chapters long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, this was so much fun to write. I'm thinking 'Soul in the Metal' will have 4 or 5 parts. Next update will be Next Friday or Saturday, it may or may not be this story...we'll see. 
> 
> This story was inspired by 2 stories, 
> 
> "This is the way" by CertifiedPissWizard Rated TEEN
> 
> "A Song of Beskar" by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67) Rated EXPLICIT - Seriously only read if you are old enough.
> 
> See end notes for glossary for Mando'a terms.
> 
> Enjoy!

Soul in the Metal  
Word count: 1879  
Rate:G  
Summary: Obi-wan learns some well kept secrets in the Mandalorian desert.  
Warnings:Made up Mandalorain myth, will be several chapters long.  
~*~*~

Obi-wan let out an oof of both pain and surprise as he tripped over something in the sand, not too far behind him he heard Satine snicker at his clumsiness. Obi-wan paused to rub his smarting toe, wishing not for the first time that Jedi Order provided their members with armoured footwear. Satine shook her head and continued on still chuckling at his expense. Obi-wan looked at the ground, they were in the desert with nothing but sand for several miles. What could he possibly have tripped over? 

After a few seconds of surveying the ground, Obi-wan spotted a small grey rock sticking out of the sand. The rock looked too small to have been what tripped him. Obi-wan bent down and picked the rock up, only to find that it wasn’t a rock after all but a piece of some kind of metal ore. Obi-wan nearly dropped it when he realized that he was getting a force impression off of it. This small lump of ore wished to be part of a Beskar’gam but even more specifically part of the buy’ce. The ore promised faithfully to protect and shield if it was allowed to become part of a buy’ce, it practically begged Obi-wan to shape and form it for that purpose. Obi-wan stared down at the ore he could not make himself drop it back onto the sand. This was nothing like the river stone that his Master had given him, that stone had had the force imbued in it by being in a place with a strong force presence for thousands and thousands of years. This Ore all but cried out under its own strength.

“Are you coming or what?” Called Satine from at least a hundred lengths ahead. “Only I thought you were supposed to be my bodyguard and since my body is over here, shouldn’t you be as well?” Her sarcastic tone was not lost on Obi-wan. He would have to set aside the mystery of the ore for a later time. He dropped the small nugget into his bag and jogged to catch up with the Dutchess. 

~*~*~*~

Really that should have been the end of it. The ore should have simply been a curiosity in a galaxy of curiosities, something to investigate when he was safely back in the Temple and had access to the archives. It seemed however that Obi-wan had started something when he had picked up the first piece of ore. More and more fragments found their way to him, thankfully he didn’t trip over too many of them. 

Wherever he set down his bedroll by morning he would have at least a piece or 2 of ore waiting for him when he woke up. All with their own demands. He tried to explain to the ore, even as he felt he was losing his mind taking to lumps of metal, that he did not have the skills necessary to do what they asked of him. He apologized and suggested the look elsewhere for a skilled armorer or smith. Though the nuggets didn’t have eyes, mouths or lungs, he could feel them giving him disapproving looks and huffs of displeasure. The next 3 pieces of ore that crossed Obi-wan’s path tripped him and sent him sprawling onto the ground. He was sure they had done it on purpose from the smug feeling that radiated off of them.

Obi-wan had another problem. He was starting to accumulate more and more ore. All the available space in his pack and pockets were being taken up by the small lumps. Not only that but weight and clothe strength were starting to become an issue. Obi-wan found himself wrapping the force around the nuggets in an effort to lighten them and make them easier to carry. It didn’t cross his mind, even for a second, to leave the ore behind. Being wrapped in Obi-wan’s force presence either made the ore louder or Obi-wan more attuned to them, because now he would hear them in his sleep. This left him tossing and turning in the night, even meditation brought no relief. 

Satine was starting to become more and more concerned about him and his distractedness though she didn’t say anything out loud. That is until during their daily trek in the sand she saw Obi-wan bend down and pick something up with a loud sigh. 

“What did you find Obi-wan? Is it a fossilized Mythosaur tooth? My father told me that such things are plentiful in the desert.” Satine frowned when Obi-wan shook his head, his shoulders slumped as he hesitated to show her. “Show me then.” she commanded as kindly as she could manage. She leaned forward into Obi-wan’s space as he opened his fisted hand to show her what he held. Satine gasped in surprise. “Beskar!“ 

Something in the slope of Obi-wan’s dejected shoulders niggled at an old childhood memory. Her maternal grandmother had told her stories about the ‘Runi o’r te Beskar’ when she was young before her father had found out and forbidden such traditional tales. “This isn’t the first piece you’ve found is it?” She questioned her tone now much more gentle. 

“No.”

“Have you found many?”

Obi-wan didn’t answer verbally, instead choosing to flip open his pack and show her. Satine felt her eyes widen and her mouth drop open in shock. Obi-wan looked away, out over the desert as if he had a reason to be embarrassed or ashamed.

“I can’t leave them behind once I find them.” Obi-wan struggled with what to say next. Running a hand tiredly over his face. “I think I’m going mad. They’re talking to me Satine. I can’t get them to stop. They won’t believe me when I tell them I can’t nau'ur kad bic lo beskar'gam.” 

Satine hadn’t expected the use of Mando’a, she hadn’t known that Obi-wan knew any. From the look on his face he hadn’t either. He had said that the Beskar was speaking to him. Maybe it wasn’t speaking to him in basic? Satine wasn’t sure how to comfort Obi-wan when her own world view had just been tipped on its own axis. What was happening to Obi-wan was almost straight out of an ancient Mandalorian Myth. One often used by the New Mandalorians to showcase just how ridiculous the beliefs of the traditional Mandalorians are. Her father had once scoffed at the notion saying ‘as if metal and a mind of its own’. 

“You’re not mad Obi-wan”

“I really rather think I am.”

“Not any more than any other Jedi.” Satine stated with absolute certainty.

“Do you know what’s happening? You don’t seem to be panicking at all when the person who is supposed to protect you just told you he’s talking to metal and the metal is talking back. It just seems like something you should be concerned over.” Obi-wan managed a small smile in Satine’s direction. 

“Well it’s part of a traditional myth about how Beskar’gam came to be, my Ba’buir told me when I was little.” Obi-wan stared hard at her willing her to go on, so she did. “It’s about a young farmer whose homestead and village is attacked, they flee into the jungle.” Satine motions with her hand to all around them. “This desert used to be thick jungle. Anyway, they ran so far in they get lost and couldn’t find their way out again. They wondered for several days, just when they are about to collapse from exhaustion they stumbled upon a temple ruin. Needing protection from the elements even if there was no food to be had they entered the temple. Mandalore at the time had many gods, so in an effort not to anger whatever god the temple belonged to they offered the only thing of value they had on them, which was their clan necklace.” Satine can see that Obi-wan is enraptured by the story. “The next day the farmer’s luck had turned for the better. Some pirun’papurgaat sprang up overnight near where the farmer had slept. It’s extinct now and no one knows what it tasted like, but the name roughly translates to ‘water fruit’. The farmer felt that they had the god of the temple to thank so once they had eaten and become stronger they offered up their labour cleaning and fixing what they could of the temple.” 

“Eventually, the farmer left to try to find their way home. Many years later the farmer’s village was attacked again. This time they and their pregnant riduur fled into the jungle along the way the farmer kept finding ore, just like you, it spoke to them telling them to take it home. At first, the farmer did not know where this was but after some time conversing with the ore which came to them in greater and greater number, they realized that they had to go back to the temple. The farmer found more and more ore until the weight of a full group man was on their back. Still, just like you, the farmer left none behind. After several days they found the temple both the farmer and the riduur were exhausted, but straight away the farmer set about putting all the ore on the temple alter while their riduur rested. As they did this they idly wished for a safe home for their riduur and soon to be born ad. That night as they slept they were visited by the god of the temple who impressed by the farmer imparted the knowledge of how to smith beskar’gam to them so that the farmer and their clan could always have some measure of safety wherever they went. The Beskar which are remnants of that god’s children ( Don’t ask it’s an even longer story) volunteered to be made into Beskar’gam as long as the farmer listed to its wishes on how it wanted to be formed and shaped. This is why Mandalorians hold their armor as sacred, it is not only a representation of their own soul but the souls of a god’s children made physical for their protection and the protection of their clans.” [1]

“Presumably the ad carried on the knowledge?” asked Obi-wan once he had digested the tale. Satine nodded. “I still don’t see why they are talking to me. Do I need to find a temple?”

“Are they asking to go home?” 

Obi-wan looked down at the shard in his hand, poking it with that very question, only to get something vaguely giggle like and a response of ‘Am home, home with you.’ followed closely with ‘Want to be part of Kal’ 

“No it doesn’t want to go home, none of them do, this one wants to be part of a blade.” Obi-wan sighed. 

“Well then it looks like you need a traditional Goran, er...I mean metalsmith.” Satine replied.

“My mission is to protect you Satine, from both the Death Watch and the True Mandalorians, the ones that have the smithing knowledge and are not either of those two groups will be traditionalists and not too fond of New Mandalorians Dutchesses or Jedi Padawans. Besides I am not here to discover the mysteries of smithing!” Obi-wan threw up his hands. “And now they’re sulking! I didn’t even know lumps of metal could sulk!” 

TBC  
Probably with a time skip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary of Mando'a Terms
> 
> Beskar’gam- Mandalorian armor  
> Buy’ce- helmet  
> Beskar- The type of metal Beskar’gam is made of  
> Runi o’r te Beskar- Soul in the Metal  
> nau'ur kad bic lo beskar'gam - forge it into armor  
> Riduur- spouse  
> Ad- kid  
> Kal- blade  
> pirun’papurgaat- literal translated to 'water fruit', an extinct fruit once found in the jungles of Mandalore, that travels were fond of carrying as the fruit was a good source of hydration and nutrients. (Completely made up by me)   
> Goran- Metalsmith or armorer 
> 
> Footnote:  
> [1] I tried my best to keep the myth gender neutral as Mando'a is a gender neutral language and Satine's Ba'buir likely would have learned it and retold it in that language. Every once and a while a 'he' tried to slip past me, hopefully I found them all! And yes even though i referred to the riduur as pregnant in the Star Wars universe (or this one come to think of it) that does not automatically mean a certain gender. Remember gender is what you identify as not your biological sex (XX or XY)


	3. Soul in the Metal (We will be Sharp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of Soul in the Metal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next installment of Soul in the Metal! Thank you dear Readers, for all the Reviews, kudos and bookmarks! 
> 
> The next upload will not but this story, but it will likely be uploaded on Wednesday and next Friday/Saturday will be chapter 3 in Soul in the metal. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Soul in the Metal 2  
Rating: G  
Word count: 1069

Chapter 2: We will be Sharp

It was becoming very clear to Satine that for Obi-wan’s health and her continued survival, she would need to get him to a Goran sooner rather than later. The other teenager had deep bruises under his eyes from lack of sleep and had been snappish the last few days. He had always apologized when he realized that he had taken his sour mood out on her, and Satine could sympathize, it was likely that nothing in his Jedi training had prepared him for this. 

Satine ends up suggesting that he sort the Besker by what they want to be, that maybe he could trade this for a few nights of solid sleep. The hopeful look he had given her had almost broken her heart. 

~*~*~

Obi-wan centers himself in the force and lifts each piece of Beskar into the air around him. He lets them rotate around him in lazy orbits. He can hear them cheer and squeal. He focuses on each one in turn, grouping them in the air as they tell him what they want to be. It works well until he is a third of the way through the collection. It starts like this. He adds a grumpy piece of ore to the grouping of nuggets that want to be a buy’ce, he is about to turn his attention to another nugget when he feels the fight break out. The new piece is refusing to work with the others that have already been grouped together. The others are now proclaiming that they don’t want Grumpy because he would ‘be a weak spot in the armor’. Grumpy howls with rage so loud that Obi-wan almost loses concentration. Apparently implying a nugget will be a weak spot is a very grave insult. Obi-wan sighs and removes Grumpy from the group. More lumps of ore join Grumpy eventually and Obi-wan finds himself negotiating the placement of some of the ore pieces between warring factions. 

By the time Obi wan is done he is exhausted but the ore is mostly happy and agrees to let him sleep with no demands that night. Obi-wan despairs ever so slightly when he opens his eyes and sees that the ore have split themselves into 3 larger groupings meaning that soon 3 Beskar’gam will all be demanding to be made by Obi-wan’s hands. 

Luckily Obi-wan remembers he is a Jedi padawan and releases his feelings into the force. 

~*~*~

Obi-wan finds that he sleeps hard the next few nights and is extremely glad that no bounty hunters or Death Watch members have found them, as he is not sure that he would have roused from his sleep in time to defend Satine. Each day still adds more Beskar to his ever growing collections. He meditates with all the nuggets every night, slotting the new arrivals into the already established groups. 

Soon though the Beskar wants more, the heat of a forge and the pounding of a hammer to shape them and give them purpose. Obi-wan has neither of these things but he does have the Force. So he asked the group that wants to be a Kal, if there are enough of them to make a blade and will they allow him to experiment with them. They tell him that there are enough of them and to do what he desires with them. 

What he is about to do with the Force he has never tried before and he has no idea if it will work. He sits cross legged in the sand and places the Beskar in front of him, then he calls to the Force. The Force comes to him eagerly, curious about what he wants. He projects his will, what he wants to happen while surrounding the Beskar with the Force and once again lifting it into the air. The Force hesitates, it has never been used that way before. Obi-wan asks again and the hesitance gives way to curiosity. The Force surrounding the Beskar gets hot, very, very hot. The voices of the individual nuggets start to harmonize and become one louder voice as they melt together into a metal soup. The impurities Obi-wan allows to fall away in drips onto the sand. Obi-wan lets the Force cool the metal so it is now a red hot malleable lump. Obi-wan keeps the lump rotating in the air, making sure that he does not cool the metal too quickly. Eventually he has a solid lump of Besker. He is exhausted and even though the lump tried to cajole him into further shaping them, he insists that he needs some sleep beforehand, he wouldn’t want to make a mistake after all. The lump begrudgingly agrees.

~*~*~

The next day, Obi-wan is ready to continue and when he calls the Force it comes to him excitedly. Again he uses the force to heat the Beskar in order to get it red hot, then Obi-wan forms the Force into a hammer and anvil he then strikes the Beskar repeatedly to get rid of the last of its impurities. While the Beskar sings a song about how sharp and reliable a blade it will be; Obi-wan continues to use the force like a hammer, striking the Beskar and forming into a vaguely bladed shape. It’s at this point that Obi-wan allows the metal to cool completely much to the Beskar’s disappointment, but Obi-wan reminds them that greatness takes time. 

‘’Lek, ca'nara.’ It agrees. ‘Vi Kelir cuyir kad'la.”

~*~*~

Satine gapes in awe as she watches Obi-wan manipulate the Force. Even as a Force Null Satine as always believed in the invisible and imperceptible Force but to see the evidence in front of her eyes is something else. She hadn’t known that Jedi could use the Force this way. Obi-wan made it look effortless, his brow smooth and his eyes closed, all the while a molten ball of liquid metal rotated in front of him. Satine knew that if she lived long enough she would tell her grandchildren about the myth of Runi o’r te Beskar and about the Jedi padawan who had made this myth into truth for her. 

Satine considered, not for the first time since she had told Obi-wan the myth, that the New Mandalorians were wrong. While she would never be anything but a pacifist she now saw that the Mando’a culture, traditions and language were not relics of an uncivilized past but very much the reality of the present. 

~*~*~

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary of Mando'a terms
> 
> vi Kelir cuyir kad'la -We will be sharp  
> Ca'nara- time  
> ‘Lek- yes


	4. Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan waxes philosophical about the prophecy of “A Chosen One” and what it could mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys life been hectic. I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I will hopefully have something longer out by this coming weekend, but I wanted to get something out to you!

Title: Balance  
Word count: 471  
Rating: G

Obi-wan could not believe his ears. His “be in the moment, trust in the living force” Master Jedi was expounding and defending his belief that Anakin Skywalker was The Chosen One. What’s more is that the Master Jedi didn’t seem to see the irony in this belief. How many times had Obi-wan gone to Master Jinn with prophetic visions only to be dismissed? Was it the age of the prophecy and it’s dubious origin that made the difference? If Obi-wan had claimed to find his visions within the ancient scrolls in the archives would Master Jinn have been more likely to listen to him? Had his Master always been obsessed with this one sentence and Obi-wan just oblivious to it?

‘A Chosen One shall come, born of no father, and through him will the ultimate balance in the force be restored.’

There were so many things wrong with this “Prophecy” so many loopholes and places to make assumptions. Firstly, his master misquoted the beginning of the prophecy with a stubborn consistency. The line started with ‘A’ not ‘The’ implying that there may be many such Chosen Ones. Second the words ‘born of no father.’, though a little more dependent on the accuracy of the translation, why did it not say ‘sired of no father’ was it not usually the ‘Mother’ giving birth to children? What about species that laid eggs, technically the hatchling gave ‘birth’ to themselves. 

Assuming that even with all the problems with the prophecy that Obi-wan had considered were not relevant and that Anakin was indeed ‘The Chosen One’, there was still one important factor to consider. Perhaps the most important factor that Master Jinn seemed content to forget was this; the Light side of the Force has been at its height of power for many centuries now. That only Master Yoda and Yaddle had living memories of the distant times in the past when the Dark side had held more power and of when the Light side had been at it’s wane. It seemed to Obi-wan that the ‘ultimate balance’ Master Jinn spoke of would not increase the Light side’s influence only decrease it while increasing the power of the Dark until they were equal. The use of the word ultimate - which could mean final, concluding, terminal. Would the ‘ultimate balance’ lead to the end of the force? Or perhaps instead the end of the Jedi way of life?

No Obi-wan was very much on the side of the council, and not just because Master Jinn seemed to be determined to get rid of him. While Obi-wan believed that they should instruct Anakin in some aspects of the Force to keep him and those around him safe, he should not be trained as a Jedi Knight. 

It would be fair too dangerous if the prophecy were true. 

Prophecies are tricky things, they promise you one thing, while they deliver you another. How very Sith like.

End


	5. Answering the Call: Alternate ending...much more fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending to chapter 2 of Save our Souls, but can be read as a stand alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Save our Souls chapter 2 fought me so hard that I had to rewrite the ending. Put I was emotionally attached to the first ending I wrote (I am not a good Jedi) and the chapter can pretty much stand alone as a oneshot, so I figured I'd share it anyway. 
> 
> Thanks everyone for the comments (I do read them!), kudos and bookmarks! 
> 
> WARNING: Character death mentioned....but it happened off screen and in the past.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Answering the Call

When the Mayday call came in from the Republic side of no man’s land, Jango had been set to ignore it, considering it a poorly baited trap. Regardless of the intriguingly republic accented Mando’a[1] the caller spoke. That was until they claimed that there were ad[2] on board the fatally malfunctioning ship. Jango watched his commandos enter the ship from their helmet feeds. He suppressed a chuckle when he saw the Jedi silently mouth off to his commando. His humor fled as he watched the Jedi turn and comfort the children in his care. Sending them off the ship and to safety. The boy Anakin obviously knew what was going to happen to the adult Jedi but he waited until the other children were gone before saying his final goodbyes. 

“Be brave for me and don’t look back.” The Jedi ordered his charge. Jango marvelled at the man’s courage in the face of death and the courage he was trying to impart in his child. It wasn’t until the Jedi asked for the cuffs to spare the children feeling his death in the Jedi Magic that Jango decided to admit the Jedi into the integration program. Once the Jedi had snapped the cuffs close, he ordered his commandos not to fire as he entered the ship through the airlock. 

“This one is mine.” He claimed the Jedi for himself and his people with four words, as he shot the man with a stun bolt. Jango stood over the Jedi as the man lost the fight to stay awake. He licked his lips, he wanted this man for his own. The Manda had brought him here as a gift. Jango was distracted from his thoughts as a streak of grey tackled him with an angry shout, small fists pelted his armor. It was the boy Anakin, who was raging at him for killing his guardian. 

“Ad’ika[3] your Buir[4] is not dead, my blaster was set to stun.”

“I don’t believe you!” screamed the boy. Jango as gentle as possible grabbed the boy trapping Anakin against his beskar’gam[5] chest plate with one arm, while his other hand took the boy’s hand and held it above his Buir’s mouth. The boy calmed and then slumped against Jango in relief as he felt the puffs of air Jedi released as he breathed in and out. 

Anakin looked up at Jango, and with tears in his eyes begged. “I’ll do whatever you want, just please don’t hurt him.”

Jango felt his icy mando heart soften towards the ad. “He won’t be permanently harmed, Ad’ika, though he may be uncomfortable and confused for a while. Whether or not you behave won’t change his treatment, this I promise you.” Jango motioned to his commandos and in short order, the former Jedi was placed on a stretcher. “Come Ad’ika, we will take your Buir to the medbay to make sure he will be alright.” 

~*~

Jango ordered the Baar'ur[6] to keep Obi-wan unconscious for the three-day trip back to Mandalore. After all, it’s much easier to keep track of an unconscious Jedi. During the 3 days, his crew had gotten to know the children fairly well and several Mando’s had put adoption requests forward. Jango had of course given permission with the understanding that the children would all go through the foundling indoctrination program, which was a day program run out of the primary education center in the capital city of Mandalore. Anakin had refused to leave Obi-wan’s side in the beginning, when ushered out of the medbay he would sit outside the door waiting to be allowed back in. Paradoxically it seemed that Jango was the only one able to lure the boy away and get him to eat, spar and sleep. 

~*~

The first sleep rotation with the children on board was difficult for everyone. Jango with consultation from the Baar’ur had decided that it would be best for the young ones' mental health to keep all the children together in the main recreation area and not split them up. Mattresses and cots were donated to the cause by indulgent Mandos. The children were obviously emotionally drained from their ordeal and the change in their circumstances. The older ones knew that they would not be given back to the Jedi order, while the younger ones talked about what they would do when they got back home. 

Many of Jango’s off duty Mandos were too ramped up with excitement to sleep. The commandos were discussing among themselves in hushed tones which children their parenting style would best suit. There had been a few duels issued for the right of guardianship over several of the children, that would have to wait until they were dirt-side. 

Anakin was refusing to sleep and had managed to sneak past Jango’s verde[7], who were on guard duty, several times. The only reason that this did not cause panic throughout the ship was because the boy’s destination was well known to everyone on board. The boy had a very strong bond with the former Jedi and sought him out constantly, for fear that someone was torturing the man while he was now present. 

In the end it took a pad with a live security feed of the medbay to get the boy to settle down enough to doze. Jango noted that several times the ad’ike jerked himself awake to check the security feed. If the former Jedi cared half as much for the boy as the boy did for him, and Jango was sure he did, then the boy would be key to controlling and breaking the man down.

~*~

The next day-rotation saw hastily put together lessons on language, food and family structure given to the foundlings. After all it is known to every Mandalorian that bored children are dangerous children. To themselves as well as to others. In the beginning the foundlings were reluctant, the lessons vastly different from what they were used to learning at the Jedi temple, but they were young enough that the incentive of sweets and simple hand made toys eased their reluctance. 

It was Jango himself that took over Anakin’s learning as no one else was able to get the boy to participate in the lessons. Jango did not mind this in the least, for his plans to run smoothly he needed the ad’ika to see him as trustworthy, powerful, and willing to give special privileges to those that ‘earned’ their rewards through good behaviour. 

~*~  
The next 2 days followed the same pattern as the first. It was obvious now that some of the children were gravitating to certain verde. Jango was very happy to see this as the initial bonds that the foundlings established with their new buire would be strong, these verde had saved them from freezing in the vacuum of space and had fed, played, and taught them for no obvious reward on their part. 

~*~

Once they had arrived dirt-side the unconscious Obi-wan Kenobi was transferred to the Medi-center in the Mand’alor’s palace compound with little fanfare. Jango guided Anakin into Obi-wan’s private room, with a gentle hand on the ad’ika small shoulder. The Baar’ur had indicated that Obi-wan would be coming around soon. Jango lifted Anakin onto the bed beside the former Jedi. He watched as Anakin picked up Obi-wan’s hand to hold it tightly in his own. The boy frowned at the beskar[8] cuff that still encircled the sleeping man’s wrist. 

Jango spotted the moment the man woke, as subtle as it was. He didn’t tense or groan. He was conscious for several minutes before giving any visual indicators that he was rousing. 

Obi-wan cracked his eyes open, the light in the room was likely harsh on his eyes after being asleep so long. “Anakin.” Croaked Obi-wan, his throat obviously dry. 

“Obi-wan!” The boy exclaimed, throwing his arms around his Buir, who only chuckled faintly at the boy’s enthusiasm. “You’re awake! Alor’Jango[9] said you’d be awake soon! I am so happy you’re okay.” 

Obi-wan’s eyes slid to him, not quite frowning but still, it was clear he was confused as to why he was still breathing. 

“I could hardly kill someone with as much mandokarla[10] as you.” Jango explained with a razor sharp grin after taking his helmet off, clipping it to his belt. Obi-wan’s eyes widened in surprise and if Jango wasn’t mistaken poorly suppressed fear. Internally he was giddy that Obi-wan obviously understood enough of his language to know what that word meant, but he kept his outward appearance placid. The children had related in bits and pieces of the story Obi-wan had told them to keep them calm while they waited to be rescued. The story, though somewhat distorted by the children's retelling, was of an undercover mission to Mandalore the man had been on during his teens. 

In fact, spurred on by the story, Jango had ordered Obi-wan’s DNA run through the Citizen and Integration records. The DNA had come back as belonging to one Ben Adren of Clan Dren who had been reported missing, possibly kidnapped over a decade and a half ago. 

Jango had contacted the Head of Clan Dren, Alcon Adren, who had informed Jango that he was Ben’s Ba’buir[11]. Ben had been fourteen years of age, found wandering the wastes, with dehydration sickness by a routine patrol. He had been brought to the Clan compound and nursed back to health, as he had been suffering from malnutrition and battle shock. Ben had been with them for over 2 years. He had been a happy and flourishing ad'ika during that time except for the last few weeks before he had gone missing. Ben had become withdrawn even from his beloved Buir and had had raging night terrors. After his disappearance, his Buir had searched, was still searching, and had offered a sizable reward for information on Ben’s whereabouts. Jango had then been asked why he was calling. As much as Jango would have loved to keep Obi-wan all to himself, he could not keep a searching Buir from their missing ad. Jango was jolted from his reminiscing by a knock on the door.

It opened to admit a helmetless Myles Adren[12], the man was tall and broad-shouldered, his hair white and his skin a pale blue colour. The noise of someone choking brought Jango’s attention back to Obi-wan. 

“Buir?” The man on the medi-bed was pale with shock and trying unsuccessfully to sit up. Myles rushed to Obi-wan’s side crushing him up into a hug.

“Ben, you’re alive. I’ve been searching for you for so long.”

“I’m so sorry Buir, but I’m not...not who you think I am.” Obi-wan explained clutching Myles to him with one arm and Anakin with the other. “I’m a Jedi.” Obi-wan confessed, obviously expecting to be rejected, possibly violently. 

“You’re Ben, my ad. Everything else is in the past.” Stated Myles with conviction pulling back to study Obi-wan’s face. “Now who is this ad’ika?” Myles motioned to a nervous Anakin with a reassuring smile.

“I’m Anakin and Obi-wan in my Buir.” The boy cut in before Obi-wan would speak. Obi-wan collapsed back onto the bed with an exasperated chuckle and Myles raised a white eyebrow.

“I’ve apparently been claimed. An’ika meet your Ba’buir, Buir meet my ad Anakin.” 

Jango leaned against the wall watching the family reunite, Obi-wan was going to have to go through a personalized integration program. He had regressed once already when he'd disappeared from Clan Dren. Luckily for Obi-wan, he had been too young to swear the Resol’nare[13] and so he was not technically a deserter.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...I still like this ending....I might explore the AU of my AU...later. lol   
> I promise I will not start another story until I am finished one of my other ones!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> My fingers were crossed, it doesn't count! 
> 
> Mando'a Glossary   
> [1]Mando’a- the Mandalorian language  
> [2] ad- children  
> [3] Ad’ika - Little one (in this context)  
> [4] Buir- parent  
> [5] Beskar’gam - Mandalorian armor  
> [6] Baar’ur -Medic/Healer  
> [7] verde- soldiers  
> [8] Beskar - The metal that Beskar’gam is made of. It will also muffle or cut Force sensitives off from the Force.   
> [9]Alor’Jango- Short for supreme leader in regards to Jango. Anakin doesn’t realize this and is using it the same way that he would use “Master” for any adult Jedi.   
> [10] mandokarla- right stuff  
> [11] Ba'buir- grandparent  
> [12] Adren - I made this Myles’ last name as I couldn’t find one, the clan is made up as well. If you know his actual name let me know!   
> [13] Resol’nare- Six tenets(actions) of Mando life


End file.
